High School Romance
by shadowgirl1613
Summary: An oh so original plot of High School Drama and Romance. Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten.
1. Prologue

Shadowgirl: Here's a new story for you guys. This is just something I thought up really quick. Tell me if I should continue or not (I probably am unless you guys say it's absolutely horrible). The gang is in high school. Such an original plot isn't it? Oh well, enjoy the story!

Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did!

**High School Romance**

"Hinata, wake up. It's the first day of school."

Hinata Hyuga opened her eyes to see her cousin Neji Hyuga standing over her.

"Good morning Neji"

"Morning," Neji replied, "We're leaving in a half an hour. School starts at 7:20"

"Okay, I'll be ready."

Neji nodded and left her room to let her get ready.

Hinata got up, took a quick shower, and walked to her closet and pulled out a white tank top and jeans. As she got dressed, she began to think on the past years of her school experience. It wasn't exactly the best. She was basically known as either a nobody or the girl that is shy and quiet. Most students didn't even know that she and Neji were cousins. Neji was one of the most popular guys at school and all the girls coveted after him of one of his group of friends. His group of friends consisted of himself, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. None of them were really nice to her or her friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten Tahitsu (1).

Once Hinata was finished getting ready, she went downstairs to find her father and sister eating breakfast.

"Good morning Father, Good morning Hanabi."

"Good morning Hinata. Neji is waiting outside."

Hinata grabbed a muffin and her light blue ¾ sleeved jacket, said good bye to her family, and went out the door. Neji was waiting outside, just like her father said, and they started walking to school.

Neither of them said much. This was natural. Neji and Hinata didn't have much in common. Despite this fact and the fact that they have completely different social circles, they still had a close bond. So close that they would at times call each other brother and sister.

They arrived at school when a loud voice called, "HINATA!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!!"

Hinata smiled. A voice that loud could only belong to Ino Yamanaka. She spotted Ino along with her two other friends Sakura and Tenten, and then turned to her cousin. "I'll see you after school." And she headed towards her friend's voice.

Ino was almost jumping up and down, "Where were you?! We want to check schedules before school starts and it's almost 7:20!" Ino was wearing a purple spaghetti strap shirt with denim caprices and purple sandals. Her blond hair was pulled back in its usual ponytail. She was known as the school loudmouth, but Ino never cared what others thought of her.

Tenten laughed, "Calm down Ino! She's here!" Tenten was wearing a forest green short sleeved shirt with black baggy pants and a black choker. Her brown hair was in her two trademark buns. Tenten was originally a street girl who had no problems beating up kids for their lunch money. Thankfully, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura helped her get her life back together and now are best friends with her. Everyone else at the school is either afraid of her, or absolutely despise her.

Sakura smirked, "Yea Ino-pig, we don't want you becoming like Naruto." Sakura was wearing a pink tank top with a knee-length jean skirt and pink flip-flops. Her long pink hair was down. Sakura and Ino constantly teased each other, but they were closer than sisters. Sakura was the nerd who loved school and was in all Honors classes.

Ino made a face. "Eugh! I hate him! He's so obnoxious!"

Hinata pulled out her schedule. "Hey guys, here's my schedule, what's yours?"

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura each pulled out their schedules and looked at their classes.

Hinata's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Physics

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Computers

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – Art

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Honors English

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Gym

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Honors Pre Calculus

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – World History

Ino's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Drama

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Honors Physics

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – Art

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Honors English

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Pre Calculus

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Gym

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – World History

Tenten's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Photo

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Honors Physics

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – English

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Calculus

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Leadership

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Gym

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – Honors World History

Sakura's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Honors Calculus

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Honors English

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – Honors Physics

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Orchestra

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Gym

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Journalism

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – Honors World History

"Hey look! We all have Home Economics together 6th period!" said Sakura happily.

Tenten's eyes brighten. "Awesome! We have a lot more classes with each other than last year." Last year the four girls barely had any classes together.

Hinata looked at her watch, "Uh-oh, we better get to class now, it's almost 7:20."

The four girls said good bye, and walked to their respective class.

Meanwhile, while the girls were comparing schedules…

Neji met up with Sasuke and Shikamaru and were waiting for Naruto.

'Honestly, I think Naruto is taking after Kakashi-sensei too much.' thought Neji. 'He's probably going to want to see our schedules as well. He can't go two steps without…'

"HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'About time.'

Naruto ran over to them and immediately asked them, "Hey guys! What are your schedules this year?"

The boys reluctantly dug out their schedules with sentences consisting of "Hn" "Whatever" and "How troublesome".

Neji's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Physics

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Computers

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – English

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Calculus

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Spanish

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Gym

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – Honors World History

Sasuke's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Photo

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Honors English

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – Honors Physics

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Calculus

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Gym

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Video

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – World History

Shikamaru's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Honors Calculus

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Study Hall

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – Honors Physics

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Honors English

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Spanish

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Gym

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – Honors World History

Naruto's schedule:

7:20-8:10: 1st Period – Physics

8:15-9:05: 2nd Period – Study Hall

9:10-10:00: 3rd Period – English

10:05-10:55: 4th Period – Algebra 2 (Yea, Naruto's a math class below everybody :P)

11:00-11:50: 5th Period – Gym

11:55-12:45: 6th Period – Home Economics

12:45-1:15: Lunch

1:15-2:05: 7th Period – Video

2:10-3:00: 8th Period – World History

"Hn, looks like we all have Home Economics 6th period." stated Sasuke.

Neji turned to Naruto and Shikamaru, "You guys actually chose Study Hall as one of your classes?"

Naruto looked a little sheepish, "Well I couldn't get a free period because my grades were too low, so I took Study Hall instead."

Shikamaru just shrugged, "Less work to do."

Naruto glanced at his watch. "Hey guys, class is about to start. We should go."

Naruto and Neji headed to Physics while Shikamaru headed to Honors Calculus and Sasuke to Photo.

**End of Prologue**

(1) Since Tenten doesn't have a last name, I made one up for her.

Shadowgirl: How was it? I spent forever making those schedules trying to make them unique and everything. I have this better planned out than Anime at Hogwarts, so I actually know what I'm going to do next. This story should be about 15 or 16 chapters. Please review and give me your opinions!


	2. The First Day of School Part 1

Shadowgirl: Don't worry, I'm not dead. Thanks for all of your reviews. Anyone who is dead that happens to appear here is alive. I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Here's Chapter 1, hope you guys enjoy it.

Pairings: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Shikaino, Nejiten

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**High School Romance**

**Chapter 1: The First day of School**

**7:18am – Physics, 1****st**** period**

Hinata walked into her first class, Physics, and looked around at all of the students. She sighed with relief; none of Neji's friends were in this class.

"Hey Hinata." said a voice behind her.

Hinata turned around and smiled. Behind her were Kiba and his friend Chouji. Kiba was one of the few guys in the school who bothered to talk to her. In fact, Kiba was Hinata's first crush when she came to high school. Later on it faded out and they became more like brother and sister.

"Hi" replied Hinata. She was happy that Kiba was in her first class.

Once she, Kiba, and Chouji sat down in their desks, the bell rang and Naruto and Neji opened the classroom door. Hinata saw Neji give a nod to her as he entered the classroom. She nodded back. It was their little communication method during school. The two boys took the only two seats left, which happen to be next to Hinata.

Naruto didn't miss the nodding between Neji and Hinata. He examined Hinata closely, 'What was her name again?' thought Naruto, 'let's see, Hiteno…Hinodi…Hitana…Hinata…it was Hinata wasn't it?'

"Hey Neji," whispered Naruto, "Isn't that your cousin?"

Neji replied, "Yes you idiot. You've been over to our house enough times to know already."

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "Yea, sorry, I forgot."

Hinata wasn't too mad that she was in a class with Neji and Naruto. Neji was her cousin and Naruto didn't do much to make her mad. Actually, Naruto wasn't that bad at all. She even admired his courage and passion for what he believes in. The two that really bugged her were Shikamaru and Sasuke. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' thought Hinata, 'In fact, it might even be fun.'

The door opened again, and the Physics teacher, Iruka, walked in the room and towards the podium.

"Sorry I'm late class. The teachers had a mandatory meeting that went longer then we had planned." Iruka stated, "Let's begin."

**8:01am – Drama, 1****st**** period**

Ino was frustrated. Drama was her favorite class and she had it first thing of the day, but one person made everything absolutely horrible. 'Great, Miss Pre Madonna Temari decided to be in Drama.' thought Ino.

Temari and Ino constantly competed and fought against each other. It didn't matter if it was sports or rock-paper-scissors, they would fight against each other in every competition and every challenge. They hated each other with a strong passion, and never held back against one another.

Temari was the most popular girl in the school. She was also the school bully to the other girls, especially Ino and Tenten. She got away with everything and had everything she wanted. Temari also had a major crush on Shikamaru, and everyone, even Shikamaru, knew that.

Luckily today, except for some bitter exchanges, Temari had not bothered Ino much. Ino promised herself that she would get the leading part in the next play, and would not let Temari beat her at her favorite subject.

**8:15am – Honors English, 2****nd**** period**

Sakura walked into her second class with a grin on her face. Her day was going well so far. She had her favorite subject first thing in the morning, Honors Calculus. The only downside of it was that Shikamaru was in her class, but at least he was on the other side of the classroom so he couldn't bug her today. She took the seat in the front of the classroom when someone called out to her.

"Hey, Sakura!"

Sakura looked around and spotted Kiba a couple rows away from her. She smiled and said, "Hey Kiba! How was your first class?"

"It was boring. I hate Physics. The only nice thing about it is that Chouji and Hinata were in the same class. What about you?"

Sakura shook her head. She couldn't understand why Kiba hated Physics so much. It was so interesting to her. "It was good. I had Honors Calculus first."

"You're insane Sakura."

Sakura giggled and turned back to her desk when she heard someone say, "If it isn't the queen of the nerds. Have you already started kissing up to Kurenai-sensei yet or did you start with reciting vocabulary words?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. The only person with a voice that annoying could only belong to Sasuke-basterd-Uchiha. She couldn't believe he was in her class! Luckily, she had a new plan to get rid of him. She turned to him, smiled sweetly, and asked him, "Could you please leave me alone?" She figured if rage made him more annoying, kindness would make him go away. It took her forever to create a look besides pure rage.

To her dismay, Sasuke only smirked and said, "Oh now you have a crush on me? Sorry I don't date ugly nerds."

Sakura was just about to blow up. Her face twisted into an angry look and almost yelled, "Do you ever have anything else to do besides being a complete ass?"

Kiba entered the conversation, "Hey Uchiha, why don't you just leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you."

Sasuke turned to him, "I'm sorry doggie boy, I didn't ask for your opinion."

Kiba was about to retort when Kurenai started the class. Ten minutes later, Sakura felt something hit her. She turned around and saw Sasuke shooting spitballs at her! 'Ewww, he's so immature.' she thought.

"Sakura! Pay attention!" Kurenai told her.

"Sorry Sensei," Sakura muttered. For the rest of the class she kept her focus on the lesson. Sasuke stopped throwing spitballs at her after a while. Sakura sighed. Her day went from really great to really horrible in only ten minutes. She couldn't wait for the end of the day.

**8:50am – Study Hall, 2****nd**** period**

Naruto hated Study Hall, even though it was only the first day. It started off when he first saw Ebisu-sensei walk up to the front of the room and announced that he would be overlooking Study Hall this year. 'Why the pervert? Why couldn't be someone lazy like Kakashi-sensei?'

Ebisu-sensei always disliked Naruto from the moment they met. He disapproved of almost everything Naruto did from his bad grades to his love of pranks. Sometimes he treated Naruto unfairly, but it doesn't help that Naruto was the first person who failed his geometry class and also caught him and his friend sneaking a peek at the swimsuit magazine, ultimately leading to Naruto constantly calling him a pervert.

Since there was really nothing to do in Study Hall as it was the first day of school, Naruto and Shikamaru were silently playing a game of paper football until Ebisu-sensei told them to stop fooling around and work on homework. Of course no one else was doing their homework but Naruto pulled out his Physics homework and Shikamaru took out his Calculus homework and they both started working on it. Well, Shikamaru was, Naruto just kind of stared at the first question for the majority of the time. By the end of Study Hall, Naruto was bored to tears and had none of his homework done while Shikamaru finished all of the homework he had. 'Man, this is going to be one long year…' thought Naruto.

**9:10am – English, 3****rd**** period**

As Tenten walked into her English classroom, she instantly noticed Neji in her class and inwardly groaned. Neji was the most annoying person she has ever had to deal with. They were the complete opposite, but they were also the same as well. Both of them were distrusting to others and had a stubborn personality, but he had the ability to drive people away with staying calm and giving others the cold shoulder while she drove people away with her anger and violence. They were like ice and fire.

Tenten and Neji didn't have a very good first impression of each other. They first met during their freshman year.

_Flashback_

Tenten was busily trying to run off the school campus before anyone could see her. She was just involved in a gang fight which ended up with her becoming pretty badly wounded. The bell rang for lunch to end. 'Damn it' thought Tenten, 'everyone is going back to their classes. I have to hurry up and get out of here.' She turned the corner and bumped into Neji, who was irritated with Naruto for setting him up on a date without his permission. To make matters worse, it was a ditzy airhead that he couldn't stand. Anyway, Tenten, being in pretty bad shape, was knocked to the ground.

Neji wasn't looking at her when he said, "Watch were you're going you stupid idiot!" He didn't even realize that she was hurt.

Tenten looked up and snarled, "Next time get out of my way bastard!" Her hand was on her knife attached to her belt, being ready for him to attack her.

Neji finally looked at her and looked at her shocked. He didn't realize that the person who he just knocked down was a beaten up girl. Before he could say anything to redeem himself, she got up and took a swipe at him with her knife. He got out of the way just in time before the blade could reach him. He yelled, "Hey! What the hell were you doing?!" However by the time he said this she was already running away.

_End of Flashback_

Ever since then, Tenten and Neji couldn't stand being anywhere close to each other. Tenten took her seat at the back of the room and glared at Neji, who was on the other side of the room. Neji noticed her glare and gave her an icy look of his own. Rock Lee waved his hand in front of Tenten's face. Tenten turned her head to face him. "Hello Lee, what do you want?"

Lee grinned and said, "You and Neji were staring at each other!"

Tenten gave Lee the nastiest look possible, making Lee shudder and quickly turn back around in his seat. Lee started hanging out with Tenten, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata during the middle of their sophomore year. At the end of the year they found out he was only being their friend because he had a huge crush on Sakura. Ever since then, Lee has been asking Sakura out at least once a week and Sakura, who despised the idea of dating in high school, turned him down every single time.

Tenten turned her attention to the lesson just beginning. She would make sure that she would not let Neji get to her this year.

**10:05am – Honors English, 4****th**** period**

So far, Ino was happy with her schedule. The only thing she didn't like was having Temari in her Drama class. Other than that, school was becoming more and more tolerable. Not only was Drama her first class, she also didn't have any of the four idiots in any of her classes so far! She walked into her Honors English class with a smile on her face which quickly turned into a frown as she saw the one person she hoped to have no classes with, Shikamaru. He was at the back of the room with Temari hanging all over him and shamelessly flirting with him. Ino rolled her eyes. This was the last thing she wanted. 'So much for having a lucky day.' thought Ino.

Ino took a seat at the front of the classroom. Normally she hated the front, but with Shikamaru and Temari in the back, she decided that this way she didn't even have to look at them.

Temari noticed her enter the classroom and when Ino sat down she started talking in a loud voice. "You know Shika, I'm going to have the leading role in our school's next play, Beauty and the Beast."

Shikamaru turned to her and asked in a bored voice, "They started auditions already?"

Temari smirked and quickly glanced at Ino, "No, but I know I'm going to get the part of Belle because the only other person auditioning against me is that little nobody Yamanaka, but she's so talentless that she probably couldn't get a part in the chorus!"

Ino couldn't stand Temari talking about her like that in front of the whole class. She stood up and yelled at Temari, "Shut up you stupid bitch! You think that you will get everything you want just because you act like you're a little princess to the teachers! You can't get everything that you want!"

Hinata had just then walked into the classroom. She saw Ino blow up at Temari and rushed up to calm her friend down. Hinata placed a hand on Ino's shoulder and said, "Ino, calm down. She's not worth it."

Kurenai-sensei had heard Ino yell and said to her in a firm voice, "Ino! Do not talk badly about another student like that! Since it's the first day of school, I'll let you off with a warning. However, if you like that again, you'll be sent to Tsunade-sensei's office." Tsunade was the principle of Konan High.

Ino glared at Temari one last time before sitting down. Hinata took the seat next to her. Ino kept muttering under her breath, the angry expression never leaving her face. Shino, who was sitting on the other side of Hinata, passed a note to Hinata. It said: "_Hey, is Ino ok?_"

Hinata smiled. Even though Shino was quiet, he always cared about the four girls. Shino could read emotions really well, so if any one of the girls was off, he could always pick up on it. She wrote back: "_Don't worry, she'll be fine_." and passed it to Shino. She knew that Ino just needed to cool off some steam. She hoped that Temari wouldn't piss Ino off anymore then she already had. She also didn't want Shikamaru to start bugging her either. She turned her head to Kurenai-sensei and prepared to listen to another long and boring lecture.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Shadowgirl: Rejoice now! I'm finished with this chapter! This chapter was about the first four periods and the next chapter will be about 5th, 6th, 7th, and 8th periods. And don't forget that Home Economics is 6th period! Well, please review and tell me how you like it! I think this is one of the best chapters I've ever written.

PS: I get to see Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow in theaters! A day late from the opening day, but I can still see it!


End file.
